


"I love you."

by Ruenis



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written probably a week after the movie came out. My take on a more romantic aspect of their relationship, set before the end of the first season, and then follows Yashiro's disappearance and then the movie.<br/>Kuroh really misses Shiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you."

“Shiro,” Kuroh calls, trying to wake up the sleeping boy in his arms, “Shiro, open your eyes.” From what the he can see, Yashiro is sound asleep with that sweet, clumsy smile of his. Kuroh sighs, feeling the blush on his cheeks grow fiercer with every second that passes. His nose, he thinks, is probably redder than even Rudolph’s with how.. _embarrassed_ he feels in the current situation. “Shiro,” he calls again, gently pushing the other this time.

A few seconds later, Yashiro groans and his amber orbs flutter open. “Kuro..?” he mumbles, sleepily turning around and resting his hands on Kuroh's chest, “What’s wrong..?”

“.. it’s nothing,” Kuroh says softly, deciding it is best not to hurt the boy’s feelings. “I just.. wanted you awake.”

Yashiro smiles rather warmly at the comment, seeming to think that it is endearing. “You want to spend time with me?” he asks.

“No. I just wanted you awake,” Kuroh repeats firmly, hurting the boy’s ego just a bit.

“Awh.. well, I’m sure you’ll come around, Kuro,” the boy teases, playfully leaning up slightly, lips just mere inches from the other’s. He does not do anything but smile when Kuroh pushes him away, amber lovingly fixing to silver. “After all.. you _are_ my wife,” he whispers, affection clear in his voice.

Kuroh blushes vividly, eyes widening at the comment. Then, he hides his face in his scarf, fingers lightly clutching at the thin, white cloth. “I am _not_ your wife, Shiro,” he says, trying to be serious, but his voice comes off shaky and weak.

Even he does not believe his own words.

“You can say that, but even the guys at HOMRA think that we’re a couple!” Yashiro chirps, obviously very happy that the Red Clan thinks so highly of them. He giggles, and gently brushes a tuft of black behind Kuroh’s pale ear, fingers lingering on his cheek, “You’re.. really quite beautiful, Kuro.. it’s no wonder.. I’ve..” He trails off, leaning up again, this time with no interference from the other. He lightly presses his lips to Kuroh’s, his one hand still on the other’s cheek and his other finding its way to Kuroh’s long hair. Amber slips shut, and Yashiro applies slightly more pressure, parting Kuroh’s lips with his tongue.

“Sh-Shiro..” Kuroh stammers, attempting to pull away. He rests his forehead on Yashiro’s, silver eyes half-shut. His breath is shaky and halted, and he can just barely get out, “ _Isana_.. we can’t do this.”

“Don’t call me that,” Yashiro murmurs, fingers gently pulling at strands of Kuroh’s black hair. He frowns slightly up at the male, looking disappointed, “It’s ‘Shiro’, remember? And you’re 'Kuro’..” He smiles now, looking sweet and happy and so, so in love. “Kuro, if I’m not guilty.. if I didn’t kill your Master, or Tatara-san.. then I want to be with you.” Kuroh swallows lightly, gaze slipping.

' _If_ ’.

The big question.

Now, it is not a matter of whether the boy is guilty or not. It is whether or not Kuroh can actually kill Yashiro. And, after spending this much time with him.. Kuroh has also fallen for the other.

“.. why?” Kuroh asks softly.

He wants to hear Yashiro say it.

Smiling lovingly, Yashiro says softly, “I love you, Kuro.”

Kuroh’s heart does a flip, and he looks away again, a blush dusting his cheeks.

“Do you love me?” Yashiro asks, tilting his head.

“I.. do love you, yes,” Kuroh whispers, nodding slightly. He looks back to the other, silver fixing to amber. “I’m in love with you, Shiro,” he repeats, smiling kindly this time.

Now that, _that_ comment causes Yashiro’s eyes to widen and his pale face to flush a light shade of pink. _Hearing it worded_ that _way.. it’s almost like hearing a marriage proposal, or a promise_ , he thinks. “So, then, you..” he fidgets, a clumsy smile playing on his lips, “You want to be with me, too..?”

“Very much so,” Kuroh says softly. The boy lights up, visibly overjoyed with this new information.

“I promise I won’t ever leave your side, Kuro- no matter what! I love you!” he chirps, hugging Kuroh tightly, nuzzling his neck, “I.. love you, Kuro..”

Kuroh gently hugs back, stroking the other’s hair. He smiles to himself, feeling happier than he ever has since his master died, and lightly plants a kiss on Yashiro’s head. “.. you.. promise.. you won’t leave me alone..?” he asks, voice shaky again.

“Unless I’m deemed guilty, I’m not leaving you,” Yashiro promises, a completely serious, loving look on his features. “We’ll be together for a very long time, Kuro!”

* * *

“What is that?”

“It’s a parting gift from the Red King.. I don’t know why..”

“.. is that a marble?”

* * *

Kuroh stands, completely shocked and speechless, at the spot where Yashiro allowed himself to be killed by the Red King. Neko stands beside him, holding Yashiro's signature paper umbrella in her arms as she frantically looks around for her master.

How was Kuroh supposed to know that Yashiro was in fact the _Silver_ King and _not_ the Colourless King?

How was he supposed to know that Yashiro, in spite of being the Immortal King, was going to disappear?

How was he supposed to know that Yashiro was _going to break his promise_? 

Kuroh’s fingers dig roughly into the snow as his silver eyes fill with hot tears.

“Kurosuke..?” Neko murmurs, stopping her flitting for a moment to gaze at the young man. She sounds worried, and has seemingly taken a slight liking to the male, despite her previous animosity for him. “What’s wrong?”

_“I’m not leaving you..”_

That is what Yashiro had promised. And yet.. Yashiro had let himself be killed by the Red King, without even a moment’s hesitation.

Kuroh’s fingers start to burn from the various shards of ice and snow pricking his fingertips, and his bottom lip is bleeding from the rough bite he delivered to it moments ago. Small drips of blood trickle down his chin and meet the snow with a soft _plop_!, causing the girl to panic.

“Kurosuke?!" 

"Shiro..” Kuroh whispers, “Why..?”

* * *

Gazing into the marble, Kuroh finds himself squinting slightly once he realises that something is appearing in the red glass. "What..?” The distorted image starts to focus, and he feels his eyes widen once the picture becomes completely clear. “Shiro..!” he breathes, causing the two girls to immediately cluster closer to him so they can see the image.

“Shiro?! Shiro!” Neko calls, quickly becoming hyper at the sight of her master.

“Shiro, can you hear me?!” Kuroh calls, voice close to breaking.

This is the first time in a year.. _the first time in a year_ that he has seen his King, and his heart is not quite sure to react. He feels overwhelmed; excited, heartbroken, joyous, scared and angry all at the same time.

“This person.. is Shiro?” Kukuri asks, looking slightly surprised.

Kuroh gazes at his King, looking slightly out of it. “Shiro..” he whispers, “where are you?”


End file.
